Nowadays, navigation systems based on Global Positioning System (GPS) are widely used in vehicles. However, in a conventional navigation system, a user needs to manually input text address of a destination, and it is dangerous for a driver to do so when driving.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a navigation system and method thereof which does not require a user to manually input text addresses or names of destinations.